


It's Probably Nothing

by worrisomeme



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrisomeme/pseuds/worrisomeme
Summary: Based on the prompt from this post:One guy asks two girls to go on a double date with him and his friend. The girls are like “sure, sounds fun!” and the guys are like “score!” until they show up for the date and the girls hold hands, and sit next to each other, and one of them gives the other one a little cutesy couple neck kiss and the other asks the guys how long they’ve been together. And suddenly the guys aren’t really sure how to explain that they really thought they were going on a different kind of double date so they just kind of go along with it and, well, you know how this ends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone else has done this yet but everyone making comments on the post was talking about wanting it and not wanting to write it, so I did! Enjoy!

The girls are giggling and talking to each other in hushed whispers, leaning in close so no one can hear them in the relatively quiet library. They keep sneaking glances at Bucky and Steve when they think they’re not watching, but Bucky catches them every time.

Bucky grins and wraps an arm around Steve’s shoulders, tugging him into his side. “That brunette over there is checking you out,” he whispers into his friend’s ear.

The blond blushes. “She’s checking _you_ out, you mean,” he mumbles, leaning into Bucky’s side and elbowing him lightly. “No one ever checks _me_ out.”

“No way dude, it’s all you.” He pauses, considering, then nudges Steve gently. “I’m gonna go ask them out. C’mon.”

Steve follows close, but stays nearly hidden behind Bucky as they make their way across the room. They try but not really try to hide the fact that they’re watching them approach, giggling behind hands and nudging each other playfully.

“Ladies,” Bucky says, bowing a little. He takes a hand from each girl and kisses the back of their hands. “My name’s James, but you can call me Bucky. –“

“What kind of a name is Bucky?” the brunette asks with a cute British accent, giggling.

Her friend elbows her, muffling her own giggles and half-whispering under her breath, “Peg, what the hell?” Her accent is all New York.

Bucky chuckles, his charming grin not leaving his face, and shrugs. “My dad was a history buff,” he replies, smooth as silk. “Name’s James Buchanan. Never was a fan of James, so Bucky. And this is Steve.”

Steve flashes a nervous smile and a gives a little wave (to which the girls just giggle more, making him blush all the way to his toes). “Afternoon ladies,” is all he can get out without his voice cracking like a pre-pubescent teenager.

“Well I’m Peggy and this is Angie,” says the brunette, crossing her legs daintily. Neither of them get up.

“Nice ta meetcha,” Angie says with a smirk.

Bucky slings his arm around Steve’s shoulder again and leans against him. “We were just over there thinkin’,” he starts, then looks to Steve. “Weren’t we Stevie?” He looks back to the girls. “We were thinkin’ maybe you lovely gals would like to join us on a double date sometime.”

Peggy’s grin grows impossibly wider. “I think that sounds lovely. Don’t you agree Ange?”

“Absolutely,” she replies and now they’re facing each other.

Peggy’s focus snaps back to the boys in front of her and she finally stands up. She’s taller than Steve, especially in those killer heels. Without even looking she grabs a pen Angie’s fished out of her purse. “Are you boys free tonight?” she asks, taking Steve’s hand and scribbling her number on the back of it.

“Eight o’clock sound good?” Bucky asks her.

“Sounds perfect,” she replies, perching herself back in her chair. “I’ll text you directions to our favorite restaurant.”

 

*

 

Steve frowns at himself in the mirror, tugging at his shirt a little and playing with his hair.

Bucky comes up behind him and places a hand on his shoulder, a grin on his lips. “You look amazing Stevie,” he says. “Stop worrying.”

“Says you,” Steve scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Maybe if I was as gorgeous as you I could –“

“None of that. C’mon, we’re gonna be late.”

Bucky links their arms and tugs Steve out the door.

They make it to the restaurant right on time, but the girls still beat them there somehow. They’re on one side of the booth, pressed close and talking low and giggling, so Steve and Bucky slip in next to each other on the other.

 “Yoohoo!” Angie calls as she spots them, waving them over. “Over here boys!” Peggy rolls her eyes fondly and Steve blushes as the entire restaurant has eyes on them now.

“Oh I like her,” Bucky laughs, as they make their way to the table.

“You would,” Steve teases, smirking and elbowing Bucky in the side.

“What’s that supposed to mean, punk?” Bucky’s still laughing as he pulls Steve into a headlock. “You’re the one who always causes a ruckus.”

Steve squirms but Bucky’s still got him wedged  in the crook of his elbow as they sit down. “Only with assholes,” he retorts. “ _You_ cause a scene with me, so _you’re_ the one who _always_ causes a scene. Let go Buck, come on,” he breaks off with a whine.

Bucky’s snickering as he finally lets him go. “I guess that’s fair,” he says with a shrug.

“You guys are too cute,” Peggy muses. She opens her mouth to go on but she’s cut off by their waiter.

Once they’ve all ordered and they have drinks in front of them the settle in. Bucky’s first clue that things are not going as expected is when Angie slips her legs across Peggy’s lap. Peggy’s arm is already around her waist as she cuddles into her side.

It’s probably nothing.

He and Steve don’t know the meaning of personal space either. Hell, his arm is still around Steve’s shoulders now.

Steve is going on about his latest project and Angie is listening intently. She laces her fingers with Peggy’s and rests her head on her shoulder, nuzzling into her neck.

“Angie is an actress,” Peggy says when Steve’s done, pride in her voice.

“I’m a waitress,” Angie rolls her eyes.

“For now,” Peggy argues, nuzzling their cheeks together. “But you’re getting that callback.”

It’s probably nothing.

It’s just… he usually doesn’t see friends as close as he and Steve. He never has, actually. He sees so much of them in the girls it’s actually kinda freaking him out. Just a little bit, but it’s still there.

Then Angie whines a little, leaves a couple of kisses along Peggy’s jaw that leave behind cute red lipstick stains, and mumbles, “You’re too good to me.”

Peggy just waves a dismissive hand and smiles at Bucky. “So,” she starts. “How long have you two been together?”

Oh.

 

*

 

Oh.

This is a surprising turn of events.

Maybe his relationship with Steve _is_ just like Peggy and Angie’s. He just didn’t realize what that meant until now, just like he didn’t realize how Peggy and Angie were together until now.

“Since I was in kindergarten,” Steve jokes with a smile, despite his blush, when he sees Bucky’s too lost in his own thoughts. “He’s actually a year older than me though.”

Peggy and Angie both coo and giggle. “That is soooo cute,” Angie’s practically got stars in her eyes.

How could he be so stupid?

He feels his body tensing but he’s too stuck in his own head to stop it. He feels Steve tense a little too, but since Bucky doesn’t pull back he doesn’t either.

How could he be so stupid?

 It’s like someone flipped a switch in Bucky’s brain and suddenly the lights are on and he can see it.

He’s been in love with Steve for a long, long time, hasn’t he? They’ve been practically dating almost their whole lives.

No wonder he was never interested enough in girls to stick with one for longer than a night. He thought he just never found the right one. No wonder Steve never dated, never even tried. Not even when the scary redhead from his lit lecture tried to set him up with nearly every one of her friends.

How could he be so fucking stupid?

Oh god.

How long has he been stringing Steve along without realizing it?

He’s an idiot and he’s the absolute worst. Shit.

Bucky tries to act normal throughout the meal but Steve can tell something’s up, he knows it. He keeps giving him weird looks and nudging him in the side.

When their plates are empty and Steve is still keeping up the majority of the conversation, a feat for him around women, Peggy gives him a knowing look. Bucky at least has the decency to blush and glance away.

“Angie darling,” Peggy says, tapping her girlfriend on the hip. “Let’s go up to the bar and get another round of drinks.”

They communicate silently through looks for a long moment before she agrees and they hurry off.

“I’m sorry!” It rushes out of both boys mouths at the same time. So does, “What? I’m the one who should be sorry.”

“You?” Steve asks. “I’m the one who lied about us being a couple. I mean, it wasn’t a total lie, but still. I should have thought about how you would feel about it, and lying isn’t a good way to start a friendship. They’re just _so_ cool, and you know how bad I am with talking to girls Buck,” he rambles.

“No! No, don’t be sorry for that, geez. Geez Stevie. But if I ask you something, will you answer honestly?”

Steve shifts uncomfortably and stares at his hands where they’re now fidgeting in his lap. “Always.”

“Do you.. have feelings for me?”

Steve’s eyes close and he takes a deep breath. The flush on his cheeks is the only answer Bucky needs. He nods his head a little. “Yeah,” he says meekly and when he does finally open his eyes they’re focused right back on his hands. “Since, like, middle school.”

“Are we… _dating_?” Steve won’t look at him, but Bucky can’t look away.

“I mean, basically,” Steve huffs out a little bitter laugh. “I’m sorry… that I didn’t say something sooner. About my feelings. I just didn’t want you to reject me. What we have… had… have… It was so nice, even without any of the kissing or anything… I just didn’t want to give it up. It was selfish and I’m sorry.”

Bucky just starts laughing and Steve looks heart-broken. The hurt on his face sobers him and he cups Steve’s face in his hands, makes him look him in the eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he says. “I just… I’m the one who should be apologizing. All that time I was stringing you along and playing with your heart and I didn’t even realize it. Since middle school Stevie? Geez.” He shakes his head a little and lets go of Steve’s face. He looks away instantly. “You should have said something. We could have been making out for, what? Like ten years already!”

Steve’s head snaps back up, eyes hopeful as they search Bucky’s face. “Wh… what?!” he stutters out.

“You couldn’t have even tried to kiss me? Not even once?” Bucky’s laughing as he takes Steve’s hands in his. “Look, I might be an idiot but I think if you’d’ve kissed me maybe it wouldn’t have taken me this long, at least.”

“What are you saying?” Steve asks.

But instead of answering, Bucky just tugs him closer by his shirt and presses their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! :)
> 
> Comments, kudos, etc are very much appreciated! And, as always, you can find me on [tumblr](http://worrisomeme.tumblr.com).<3


End file.
